bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Szayel Aporro Granz (Illusive)
Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Espada number tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is located on his glans. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. After he changes his clothes, he sports a cape-like garment. When he was demoted from the Espada sometime in the past, his appearance was slightly different. His hair was messier and all three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip, instead of to the left, right and middle. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, treating his battles like theatrical performances, especially when toying with his victims. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, and says that he wouldn't be so childish as to be upset over that. He boasts that he is a "perfect being," since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body, and thus, views himself as immortal. Synopsis Events taken place in the Renactment will go here. Background For more on Szayel's Canon History, see: here. Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Fracción Trivia *Szayel's aspect of death is Madness. *In both the anime and manga, when affected by the super Human drug, he tried to reach out with his left hand, which was supposed to have been stabbed by Mayuri's Zanpakutō. It was later shown that his right hand was the one that was stabbed. *In the English localization of the Bleach manga and anime, Szayel's Zanpakutō is renamed La Lujuriosa, which is Spanish for "The Lustful." *His Zanpakutō has had some changes while reproducing the same in the anime. While in the manga, the Zanpakutō has a grey sheath and a greyish-blue handle, in the anime it has tones of pink. Quotes * Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Espada Category:8th Division Category:Octave Espada Category:Re-enactment Character Category:Hueco Mundo Resident